<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>come and sleep by kitafox (lucasfletcher)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26882863">come and sleep</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucasfletcher/pseuds/kitafox'>kitafox (lucasfletcher)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Magical Realism, Mention of blood, Shameless Smut, kitsune Osamu, mind the rating yo!!, subtle d/s undertones, this is Not a fic about hiking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:48:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26882863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucasfletcher/pseuds/kitafox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Akaashi, trust me, even if the place was fully booked, I’d be looking at you <em>like that</em>.”</p><p>The koi fish in the nearby pond draw close to the surface as Osamu gets near and threads his fingers through the water. The drip-dropping stops. One of the fishes throws itself out of the water, tries to take a breath, plops back down with a splash. Akaashi wants to do the same, wants to leap out into the air and try to take a breath, as he stares at the shifting muscles of Osamu’s abdomen.</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi goes hiking. It does not exactly go as planned.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>come and sleep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>me: i wanna write some filth<br/>my brain: okay but remember osaaka<br/>my brain: tattoos samu<br/>me:<br/>my brain: bottom samu<br/>me: okaY I GET IT</p><p> </p><p>[emerges from the wild with a four month old draft to keep progressively breaking the rules of the english language and finish this during a geriatrics lecture] hi,, have this</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Hokkaido in late autumn is, for the lack of a better word, wet. </p><p> </p><p>Akaashi finds that out the hard way, cursing as he slips down the mountain trail rocks — it seems that no matter how tight he laces up his boots, his ankles will end up tender and sore anyways.</p><p> </p><p>Despite that, and the fact that he almost isn't able to move his facial muscles from the onslaught of wind and rain, there is something inherently peaceful in the way the water falls onto the material of his raincoat, alone on the slick darkening trail; a different kind of stillness. </p><p> </p><p>He's met two other hikers but that was hours ago before the clouds came in; Akaashi knows now why people start on hikes early morning. When a change in weather rushes in, it’s usually in the afternoons and sometimes even the forecast doesn’t mean a thing. </p><p> </p><p>Akaashi contemplates dinner, wishes he were back at the lodging; the dark suddenly seems darker. </p><p> </p><p>Maybe if only he hadn't spent so much time taking selfies to send off to his mom and the group chat, he wouldn’t have gotten caught in the rain. A rumble of thunder sounds overhead. Caught in a storm, then.</p><p> </p><p>It feels as if: the light is wrong somehow, all that he’s registering are vibrations, the unnamed forest, clear water dumped in clumps.</p><p> </p><p>Someone laughs. He shakes his head; it’s only him being paranoid with the rain thudding down on his hood, but then. Again, louder. A cackle coming out from behind the tall, imposing trees. Akaashi slips once again and stops to look around, only for a shape to rush through the darkness; a hint of an arm, a snatch of a low voiced song. His heart drops to his stomach and he suppresses a yelp. </p><p> </p><p>Akaashi runs. He curses and the forest curses back at him. Racing down the trail, his ankles giving way, the only thing on his mind is moving, away and far, as fast as he can. He can’t believe he’s actually going to get murdered on a hiking trip. </p><p> </p><p>Adrenaline is the only thing keeping his knees upright when he almost barrels over something in his way; it’s too dark to see until it’s not. There is the light of the lanterns leading up to the <em>ryokan</em>; a familiar <em>torii </em>gate and… in the middle of the road, a fox. </p><p> </p><p>With white on its chest and tail, its shadow stretching long and thin, staring up at Akaashi and then turning away to disappear into the trees. </p><p> </p><p>°</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi feels like passing out. He is not expecting to run into Osamu as soon as he gets back for several reasons, one of them being that Osamu is the only other person at the <em>ryokan</em> besides Akaashi and also the sole owner of the place. </p><p> </p><p>He chose it because of the location, a point deep in the mountains which let him have a go at various trails, expecting peace and quiet, just as the 4.7 out of 5 stars on Airbnb said. Not expecting Miya Osamu, also known as the reason Akaashi simultaneously wants to extend his reservation and cancel all of his plans to book it straight back home. </p><p> </p><p>Not expecting a scene straight from a horror movie with murdering…foxes? Trying to stay standing and calm the beating of his heart, he adds a point on the booking it straight back home list. </p><p> </p><p>“I thought you knew we have baths in here, Akaashi-kun,” Osamu says, blinking at him dripping on the front porch. He keeps giving him those eyes, piercing and lingering so Akaashi doesn’t know whether to feel self-conscious or flattered. Or soon-to-be-murdered. </p><p> </p><p>In the light of the room, the entire experience seems almost surreal.</p><p> </p><p>He tries to catch his breath, swallowing. His head is spinning and suddenly he isn't sure what he’s been thinking about before. Akaashi frowns. </p><p> </p><p>“I thought I’d try some other temperature today, change things up a little. What was I…?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm? Not sure the cold out there was beneficial to your health, really.” </p><p> </p><p>Akaashi’s brain is all muddled. He is hungry and cold and still a bit terrified, something in those words grates at him, makes the tone of his voice sharper, but Osamu doesn’t seem to notice. </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for your concern, Miya-san.”</p><p> </p><p>"It’s Osamu, I’ve told ya already. Oh, I can hear a steaming hot onsen calling your name, instead of the mountain rain." Osamu’s teeth seem sharper in the dim lights. Grinning, he cups a hand around his ear. “Hm, also what’s that? Only the owner’s heart weeping for all the floors he’s gonna have to mop.”</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi’s hands fly automatically to his zipper and he yanks it down, tries to take off his jacket but forgets he has a backpack on.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, Osamu-san, I’ll try to make as little mess as possible.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry about it,” Osamu’s gaze lingers somewhere around Akaashi’s throat. “Just maybe take off the worst of it in here. D’ya want me to throw together a stew for you, in the meantime?”</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi bends down to tug at the laces of his boots, the movement of his fingers slow and stiff from the cold. His legs finally give up on supporting him and he collapses into his rain puddle.</p><p> </p><p>“Honestly, that sounds really good. Almost as good as me getting thawed in those baths.”</p><p> </p><p>“Take your time. I’ll come to fetch ya after it’s ready.” </p><p> </p><p>°</p><p> </p><p>It has stopped raining. There is fog trailing around the stones instead, like wisps of cotton, mixing with the steam from the water. Akaashi sits in the onsen and dissociates. </p><p> </p><p>He tries to not think about anything, not about hiking trail encounters, not about how he can’t remember most of yesterday and definitely not about the strangely mysterious young owner and the fact that Akaashi is, quite foolishly, attracted to him for some reason.</p><p> </p><p>The cat statue in the corner winks at him and licks its paw. Akaashi blinks and it’s back to stillness; the silence and lack of other people are messing with his head. Akaashi thinks he should be packing up right away. He can’t quite put a finger on what’s making him want to stay. </p><p> </p><p>“Mind some company?”</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi tries to mask his flinch as intentional scooting on the stone bench, resolutely not looking behind him and listening to the splashing of the water as Osamu gets settled. He crosses his arms over his chest, slides deeper so the water reaches halfway up his neck and risks a quick glance. Osamu is looking out into the distance and his shoulders are right there, swirling black lines of his tattoos mocking Akaashi and his weirdly lowered self-defences.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you feeling better?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm? Oh, yeah. I was just beat from all the walking around. Do you… never mind.”</p><p> </p><p>“What? Now you’ve got me interested.”</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi wants to voice out the fact that all of his survival instincts ceased to exists as soon as he got here, as soon as he saw the blinking lights and creaky floors and moving cat statues and decided that, yep, this was the place he was going to stay in. He slides back up and plops the towel off his head.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s nothing. You don’t seem to care much for boundaries, Osamu-san,” Akaashi’s voice is quiet, but he knows Osamu is close enough to hear him. </p><p> </p><p>“Only when I’m sure they can be pushed.”</p><p> </p><p>Close enough to also reach out gentle fingertips and touch them to the skin where Akaashi’s neck meets his shoulder, a place which suddenly seems to have become the hottest point of his body. </p><p> </p><p>Drops of water are falling down somewhere, a steady drip, drip, drip.</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi trails his hand palm-down on the surface of the water, half-warm and half-cold.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly something occurs to him. “Did you take your shirt off yesterday on purpose?”</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi glimpsed him cutting wood naked waist up as he was settling in. He turned away fast, wondered if he were seeing things, then glanced back again to confirm, just for a moment and his throat dried up. He couldn’t quite make them out from the distance, but there were tattoos all over Osamu’s right upper arm, stretching to his shoulder, down his lower back. He did not get even a little bit hard, no, that was only after Osamu swung the axe in a wide arc and that was when Akaashi decisively walked away from the windows. </p><p> </p><p>“What do you think?”</p><p> </p><p>“It was like five degrees outside.”</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi’s hand meets Osamu's on top of the water, a brief point of contact. Something ripples through his core.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, but did it work?”</p><p> </p><p>“Did what work?”</p><p> </p><p>“You tell me.”</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi uses his moving hand to splash a small wave in the direction of Osamu’s face, getting a chortle in return. It makes his own lips stretch into a smile. </p><p> </p><p>“Doesn’t it get lonely, being here like this all the time?”</p><p> </p><p>“We get plenty of guests in the summer, not in the off-season, though, I guess. My brother visits sometimes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is that why you keep looking at me like that? You haven’t seen a human being in a while?”</p><p> </p><p>Osamu stands up and walks backwards towards the other edge of the <em>onsen</em>. Akaashi keeps his gaze fixed on his face, watches him raise his eyebrows and his insides seem to decide to do a synchronised somersault in response.</p><p> </p><p>“Akaashi, trust me, even if the place was fully booked, I’d be looking at you <em>like that</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>The koi fish in the nearby pond draw close to the surface as Osamu gets near and threads his fingers through the water. The drip-dropping stops. One of the fishes throws itself out of the water, tries to take a breath, plops back down with a splash. Akaashi wants to do the same, wants to leap out into the air and try to take a breath, as he stares at the shifting muscles of Osamu’s abdomen.</p><p> </p><p>He looks away when the water around Osamu stills, there is something in the reflection that appears once the fog seems to disperse drawing his attention, something that looks like…</p><p> </p><p>“Besides, I feel like you’re looking right back. Now, lemme feed you.”</p><p> </p><p>°</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi spaces out through dinner. All he knows the food is warm and hearty and then Osamu cuts up two persimmons, hands him a spoon to dig out the pudding-like flesh with — the burst of sweetness from a ripened <em>hachiya </em>makes him blink.</p><p> </p><p>Afterwards, Osamu orders Akaashi to stay at the table while he goes off to make tea. Akaashi wanders around instead.</p><p> </p><p>There is a moth caught inside the lampshade, fluttering desperate shadows over the amber glow, deathly in love with the light. Akaashi’s heart echoes the wings scratching against the fabric as he stands there in the kitchen doorway, watching Osamu methodically tear open tea packets and something inside him makes him move, makes him get closer.</p><p> </p><p>Osamu hands him the cup when he gets within reach. Akaashi leans his hip against the counter, stares into the dregs of unmelted honey at the bottom.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think I want tea anymore,” he murmurs into the silence and Osamu turns to look at him, his eyes fall to Akaashi’s lips and trail upwards, gazes locking. Then, he speaks and it is Akaashi’s turn to watch his mouth move, lips brushing against each other with each syllable. </p><p> </p><p>“What do you want, then?”</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi thinks it’s the exhaustion making him braver, the hot water and food weighing down. He feels like he’s floating in the moment, submerged in a viscous liquid where each movement is slower than the next, locking his fingers through Osamu’s like that, tugging him closer. </p><p> </p><p>“What I’ve wanted from the moment I saw this,” Akaashi trails the fingers of his other hand underneath the hem of Osamu’s sleeve, stroking over the tattoo lines, “I feel like I’ve been losing my mind since I came here. Something’s messing with my head and now I want you ruined.” </p><p> </p><p>The softest gasp leaves Osamu’s chest, followed immediately by the corners of his mouth quirking up, as if it never even happened. </p><p> </p><p>“So forward, cutie,” Osamu leans closer, his next words almost a whisper. “Is it my tattoos that get you all hot and bothered?”</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi hums noncommittally. The skin is warmer than his hands, muscles moving under his palms as his grip gets stronger. </p><p> </p><p>“Did you do something to me? Was that thing in the forest a hallucination?” </p><p> </p><p>“What, the knock-off Ghibli show? That wasn’t me. Oh, ‘Kaashi, trust me, if I did something to you, you’d know. It's just your own subconsciousness responding to my presence.” All the air seems to be sucked out of the room as Osamu pauses. Akaashi holds his breath. “A <em>kitsune</em> does not want to be perceived. When it is, the defence mechanisms come out.”</p><p> </p><p>Osamu’s eyes flicker from the warm brown to a golden; his grin seems to get sharper. </p><p> </p><p>“You making me insanely attracted to you is a defence mechanism?”</p><p> </p><p>One of Osamu’s hands is gripping the back of Akaashi’s neck, burning the skin there. “Oh no, that part’s all you.” </p><p> </p><p>Akaashi shudders. “Also, I don’t think you should be revealing your secrets to a stranger.”</p><p> </p><p>“But you already knew, didn’t you? Aren’t ya afraid?”</p><p> </p><p>“Should I be?”</p><p> </p><p>“Dunno. I do wanna find out, though.” </p><p> </p><p>Akaashi wants to reach inside and be reached inside into. He wants Osamu underneath him and on top of him and everywhere, craves to get to the part where he draws out the wildness of a creature yet to be subdued. </p><p> </p><p>Osamu tugs on their intertwined fingers, walks backwards, walks back into the bedroom and stops there, but Akaashi doesn’t, coming close just so he can press his nose into Osamu’s neck, trail it upwards to the soft skin behind his ear. Pauses and inhales. He was sure Osamu was going to smell of the earth, musky and sweet like the fruit ripe from a persimmon tree. He doesn’t, the only thing lingering is a boyish cologne, faded by the day wear. </p><p> </p><p>“Let me see more, then.”</p><p> </p><p>Osamu copies the position of his head, presses his mouth to the skin underneath Akaashi’s jaw, leaves the words there. “I don’t know if you deserve it, yet. After all, you did track mud all over my doorstep.”</p><p> </p><p>At some point they’ve let go of their hands, Akaashi’s now sliding down to grab Osamu’s ass to bring him closer. It feels like they’ve already touched everywhere but their mouths. Osamu is sucking hot kisses down his neck, a scrape of teeth and a bite and Akaashi closes his eyes, feels him hard through his pants where their hips fell into each other naturally, as if they were rutting together like this every day, feels his cock responding in kind. </p><p> </p><p>“What should I do then?” he asks, tongue almost too heavy for the words to come out. “To make up for it.”</p><p> </p><p>Osamu bites at his collarbone, then the hands on Akaashi’s shoulders are pushing down with purpose. </p><p> </p><p>Akaashi goes. </p><p> </p><p>Spreads his knees to sink down just right, just enough to suck at Osamu through his boxers as soon as he gets his pants opened. He pushes the elastic down and his shirt upwards, revealing black lines covering the jut of his left hipbone. Glances up at Osamu. </p><p> </p><p>“Hah. Got one.”</p><p> </p><p>Osamu’s eyes flash gold. He doesn’t say anything in response, just tugs his shirt off and tangles his fingers in Akaashi’s hair, guides him to his cock. They haven’t even kissed yet and Akaashi's already had him in his mouth. The thought sends a thrill deep through his core. He imagines looking at them from the outside, his hands on the back of Osamu’s thighs to hold him still, hold him there as he tightens his throat and swallows down the length of him. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, fuck,” he hears, wants to smirk but focuses to pull back slowly, feels Osamu getting harder on his tongue. “Oh, fucking fuck that’s…” </p><p> </p><p>Akaashi keeps quiet, sucks around the head, salt on his tongue. Osamu’s cock fits halfway into Akaashi’s mouth and then some; he strokes the rest with his hand, slurps obscenely on whatever he can and wants. His own cock is uncomfortably heavy in his pants just from the way he listens to Osamu’s moans, deep satisfaction somewhere inside him that he was able to be the one to bring them out of him. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay…okay, I’ll let you see, enough…” Osamu tugs him off by the hair, he pops off with a filthy noise and Osamu’s cock gives a twitch on its way back towards his belly. </p><p> </p><p>“I thought you wanted me to work for it.” </p><p> </p><p>Akaashi sits back on his heels patiently, feels Osamu’s hands stroke his hair back, feels one of them cup his cheek, a thumb getting wet by the inside of Akaashi’s mouth. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll show you everything,” Osamu murmurs, can’t seem to tear his eyes from where his thumb is moving back and forth, “god, but you’re beautiful.” </p><p> </p><p>And suddenly he’s right there, leaning over Akaashi, both hands grabbing at his cheeks and their hot open mouths meeting. Akaashi's kissed two people in his life and he thinks it’s all been worth it if it was always going to feel like this. Like the only thing holding him together is the way Osamu’s lips move over his with a single purpose, to suck the breath out of him, to breathe it back in, to make him fall apart and then stitch back together. He keeps leaning over him, getting down on his knees between Akaashi’s thighs, making him fall backwards and clutch at Osamu’s shoulders just so they don’t disconnect from each other.</p><p> </p><p>He faintly registers Osamu getting a hand underneath the back of his head before he cracks his skull open on the hardwood floor, but it’s only a momentary thing he notices, somewhere between his desperate gasps and Osamu’s tongue moving in to chase them right out of him. Akaashi’s brain has probably vacated his entire body, as Osamu’s hand deftly unties the <em>obi</em> holding Akaashi’s <em>yukata</em> together and sneaks between the folds to palm at his cock, takes him out of his underwear to trap between their bodies. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, mmn,” he tries, but is not actually willing to pull away, letting Osamu suck his lower lip between his teeth, letting it wash over him in waves of pleasure set off from every point of their contact. </p><p> </p><p>Akaashi finally puts his hands on his jaw, pushes him off with a wet noise and throws his head back, only for Osamu to start leaving stinging kisses on the uncovered skin of his neck again. He puts both forearms beside Akaashi’s head and bears down with a force, over and over again, the delicious pressure of theirs cocks rubbing together tearing more gasps from him. </p><p> </p><p>A bite at his neck again, this time hard enough to send a sharp stab of pain through Akaashi. “Ow, fuck,” he grabs at Osamu’s hair.</p><p> </p><p>When Osamu lifts his head, there is a smear of something dark on his lip. Akaashi touches his fingertips to his neck. “Did you draw blood?”</p><p> </p><p>Osamu licks over his lower lip slowly. Then, he leans down to kiss Akaashi, leaving a metallic tang on the back of his tongue. “Mm, sweet. ’Kaashi, you said you wanted me ruined, but you don’t even know what I wanna do to you.”</p><p> </p><p>The wild look on Osamu’s face reminds him of the fact that he's dealing with a mischievous fox-spirit and he lets a sliver of fear take over for a moment, but then something makes him push through and brush his fingers through Osamu’s hair, give a faint smile. </p><p> </p><p>“Nice try, foxyboy,” he pushes at Osamu’s chest. “Get on the futon.” </p><p> </p><p>Osamu is laughing, but he starts taking off his pants as soon as he stands up. Akaashi is slow to follow, watching him get settled on his back and spread his arms invitingly. He stands at the end of the futon and throws off his <em>yukata</em>, kneels between Osamu’s legs to grab at the solid-looking thighs and rub his hands all over, stares at the cock twitching with each brush of his thumb in the dip of his hips. </p><p> </p><p>“Wanna see something cool?” </p><p> </p><p>Akaashi doesn’t even have time to react, one second he’s here, the next the walls have disappeared. Instead, there are stars and a glowing moon, burnt orange and close, Osamu still underneath him. </p><p> </p><p>“I can make you see this.” Akaashi closes his eyes and clutches at Osamu’s hips to ground himself in the moment. Osamu flips them over and Akaashi is suddenly staring at the skyline from the mountain peak. “Or take you there…”</p><p> </p><p>Osamu brings his mouth to Akaashi’s neck. Then, the dark forest, the snippet of a laughing fox, will-o’-the-wisps blinking lazily in the distance. “…or here.” </p><p> </p><p>Akaashi feels the futon below his back, Osamu sitting astride his thighs and they’re back to the night sky, the moon somehow even closer than before, Osamu’s skin bright ivory, he has his fingers inside himself and Akaashi feels… </p><p> </p><p>“Are ya afraid, yet?” </p><p> </p><p>Osamu leans over Akaashi, gasps the words out into his mouth and he feels hungry for it, he doesn’t feel scared, he can almost reach out and touch the huge beach ball moon, instead he brings his fingers to where Osamu is fucking himself, caresses the wetness there, the stretched skin. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m not. I want you on your hands and knees.” </p><p> </p><p>Akaashi is not expecting Osamu to abide, but he goes quietly and a strange warmth spreads through Akaashi’s chest at this, accepting the proffered lube bottle. </p><p> </p><p>He slicks himself up, can’t help but give his cock a few slow strokes as he uses his other hand to brush over the tattoo patterns, finally seeing the peculiar swirling lines from up close. </p><p> </p><p>“There they are,” he whispers over the rustling of the sheets and Osamu arches his back in response. Akaashi drapes his chest over him, covers him wholly to press his mouth to Osamu’s shoulder and then he rubs his cock in between the presented cheeks, the tip slipping into the tightness.</p><p> </p><p>“Deep breath out,” Akaashi murmurs and feels as though there is a rebound that comes with him pushing his cock into Osamu, pushing back against him and driving the wind from his lungs. “Oh, you are a little… tense.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t go slow.”</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi leans back and adjusts his knees, adjusts his grip on Osamu’s hips to start tugging him against his cock, steadily. Osamu lets out a breathy sound, caught between a gasp and laugh. </p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>“I like it, yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>Osamu is tugging at his own cock, his body shivery and hot, tightening and relaxing under Akaashi. He clenches his teeth together, forces his hips to stay still as Osamu gradually relaxes inside, but his body keeps on writhing, the slick sounds of his moving fist and moans insanely erotic in the small room. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you want me to fuck you now?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi’s brain feels foggy with it, the desire to make him comply, reduce him to a stillness, make him drop the illusions around them. The next seventy winters they will be moving around the earth as not to touch anything, so nobody notices that their world exists without cracks. </p><p> </p><p>He grabs at the back of Osamu’s neck and pushes down forcefully, makes Osamu collapse to his forearms and uses this as a driving force of his hips. </p><p> </p><p>Osamu goes even lower, turns his head to the side, cheek squished against the pillow. “But it’s too…” </p><p> </p><p>“What?” Akaashi is losing his breath. </p><p> </p><p>“I already feel like I’m gonna come.”</p><p> </p><p>“Turn around, then.”</p><p> </p><p>Akaashi slows down and pulls out and Osamu sprawls out on his back, his chest sweat-slick and eyes unbroken and turning turbulently vermilion. Caged beneath him, he doesn’t look intimidating at all. Akaashi grabs at his face and brings him into a rough kiss, finding the stretched out hotness of Osamu’s body to bury his cock into, slow and deep, over and over. </p><p> </p><p>“And get that hand off your dick.” </p><p> </p><p>Osamu strokes himself a few more times until Akaashi grasps his wrist and pins it next to Osamu’s head. Osamu lets his hand go lax for a moment, allowing the semblance of giving in but then he wriggles it out to bring both hands to the tops of Akaashi’s shoulders, burying his nails in the skin.</p><p> </p><p>Another unbridled kiss, this time more teeth and tongues meeting outside their mouths, a buzzing underneath the eyelids, Akaashi pushing in too fast now and Osamu moving right back against him, giving him moans and staggered little <em>yeses </em>in between licking at Akaashi’s chin, jaw, cheeks. </p><p> </p><p>The momentum of Akaashi’s hips is getting more and more desperate, he grasps Osamu’s dick in a tight fist and moves it in sync with the irregular thrusting, rolls his palm around the slick head and digs a thumb into the slit there. He can feel something sliding down his back — sweat, perhaps blood, or a mixture of both.</p><p> </p><p>Someone is moaning and breathing raggedly, Akaashi thinks it could be him but Osamu also has his mouth open and eyes rolled back in bliss, thrashing a bit with his hands still anchored to Akaashi’s back. Infinite repetitions of a name; seven times seen in the flashes of blunt light.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on,” Akaashi gasps, leaves a bite at Osamu’s nipple, his earlobe. “Come, little <em>kitsune</em>.” </p><p> </p><p>The illusion collapses around them in a shower of stars. </p><p> </p><p>Akaashi lets his cock get squeezed by the aftershocks of Osamu’s body and then he pulls out, watching Osamu shudder and clench around nothing, then finally fall still; it’s all he needs, gripping himself in hand and coming all over Osamu’s chest and tight abs. His head gets released into the orbit, dizzy and hot and whirling. </p><p> </p><p>He somehow manages to collapse off to the side to avoid the puddle of bodily fluids all over Osamu’s abdomen. </p><p> </p><p>“Delicious, Akaashi-kun. Just what I needed,” Osamu is smirking at him, but the colour of his eyes has returned to a regular brown. </p><p> </p><p>“What you needed was tearing up the skin of my back?" Now that he's focusing on it, it feels like a fire spreading over the skin. "Ow, fuck.”</p><p> </p><p>Osamu brings the fingertips coated in red to his mouth. </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry. Oh, I got distracted,” Osamu’s eyes are slipping in and out of focus, drowsily closed halfway. </p><p> </p><p>Akaashi tries to catch his breath. He’s nothing, he’s the satiation after prolonged hunger, a pacified fox in his arms. He touches the darkness and lets him travel away as if there was never even anything of his inside him. </p><p> </p><p>“I wanted to take ya to one more place.”  </p><p> </p><p>Take me, he wants to say, we will talk about the planets at the end of a tongue, about the metamorphosis of senses, but he is tired and with the inherent certainty of the expansive dark he doesn’t even know where he’d like to go. His translucent brittle star falls into Osamu’s hands; make a wish. </p><p> </p><p>Come morning, they will have figured it out. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>a few google results told me that pronounced <em>kitsu-ne</em> it means come and sleep and i went [bark],, do not quote me on that though, i didn't do any deeper digging</p><p>thank you for reading, let me know if you've enjoyed kitsune miya&lt;3 i hope you’re all staying healthy and safe!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>